


Love, laughter, and happily ever after

by Lavanyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Flufll, Happy, Husbands, Love, M/M, Wedding, i hate tags I don't know how to do them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa
Summary: The day after their wedding, Magnus and Alec spend their first morning together, as husbands.





	Love, laughter, and happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverisararermetalthangold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverisararermetalthangold/gifts).



> This is a one-shot I wrote in two days so there might be some mistakes, as usual.  
> Also, this is a gift to one of the best people I met online, thanks to the show, and guess what ? It's her birthday today !! 
> 
> So, Chiara, I can't properly buy you a gift since we don't even live in the same country, but this is a little something that I had in mind for a while. This is a little thank you for being my friend.  
> I'm so glad to have found a friend with whom I can die over malec cuteness haha ! (And we are sooo going to die when we are going to see our malec wedding haaaaaa !). 
> 
> She also writes malec fanfiction guys, so check it out if you have time ^^ 
> 
> Anyways, happy birthday ! I love you <3 <3 <3

**_Without you, I am nothing._**  
  
**_With you, I am something._**  
  
_**Together, we are everything**._

  
  
  
Sunlight was making way into their bedroom, shining upon both of them, when Magnus opened his eyes.  
  
He could hear birds singing outside, cars honking, wind grazing through …  
  
  
It was a peaceful morning. Like every morning he wakes up next to Alexander, wrapped in his arms.  
  
But this morning … was a special one, a very special one.  
  
  
He was laying on Alec's chest, one of his hand laid right where Alec's heart was beating.  
  
He was feeling like he was floating on clouds, higher and higher … enveloped in a kind of cocoon of peace, love, happiness.  
  
  
He was feeling like he was the happiest man on earth. Simply because, he actually was.  
  
He had dreamed about this day, for centuries and centuries, losing hope as years went by, but also reassuring himself from time to time that, one day, he would get his time, his peace … his home.  
  
And meeting Alexander had brought him exactly that.  
  
  
It was kind of funny, and mysterious.  
  
Usually, when someone is looking for their happiness, they don't find it, it ends up finding them.  
  
Just like, Alexander found him.  
  
He still does remember the day he saw Alec for the first  time. He took his breath away. And there, he knew that he would impact him in a way no one has ever had.  
  
  
Of course, they faced some … difficulties, a lot of them. But they overcame them. Hence, that's what brought them to today.  
  
  
This morning was indeed special, but yesterday … Yesterday was … everything.  
  
Yesterday was the only thing he had waited for his whole life.  
  
It was filled with love, happiness, joy …  
  
Yesterday was beautiful. It felt like a dream.  
  
The first thing he thought when he wake up this morning, was ''please don't let that be a dream''.  
  
He had spend his life dreaming about this day, but also thinking that it would never come true.  
  
  
But of course, Alexander changed that. Alec changed everything. He changed his whole being. He brought into his life something he never knew was missing.  
  
He came into his life when he was least expecting him. And everything changed after that. Everything became clear, lighter, and beautiful.  
  
  
Meeting Alexander was one of the best thing that ever happened to him. It made him realize multiple things. And it also made him realize that he deserved happiness. That he deserved Alec.  
  
  
That's why he was the one who proposed to Alec, last year.  
  
  
After becoming mortal … He started to see things differently.  
  
When he was immortal,  he used to live his life as if he had all the time of the world in his palm. Wich, he kind of did. He lived as if everything could be done anyday, if it wasn't today, it would be tomorrow.  
  
  
Becoming mortal learned him to live every single moment of his life. It learned him to live and enjoy every single second of his day. Because any day could be his last.  
  
  
Having a mortal life wasn't also that bad. He did have bad moments. Like, his life has changed drastically. Which it did. He used to spend multiple days, just laying in his bed, ignoring everyone, including Alexander, not eating, or drinking. Losing his magic had been hard on him. Really hard.  
  
He had felt like life was sucked out of him.  
  
When he was feeling like everything had ended, Alexander was there with him.  
  
Every morning, every night and every day, taking care of him, talking to him even if Magnus wasn't answering. Even if he had left Magnus in his room because he had wanted to be left alone, Alec used to sleep on the couch. Just to make Magnus know that Alec wasn't leaving, that he wouldn't leave. That he would always be here.  
  
It had taken Magnus months, to overcome the void and pain he was feeling, with every breath, which reminded him how his life had changed tragically.  
  
Alexander was the only reason that Magnus had made it so far. No matter how much Magnus pushed him away, Alexander hadn't left. He surrounded him, with his love and care, protecting him. And Magnus had healed.  
  
  
Then, the days had became easier, with Alexander and his loved ones by his side.  
  
It has been one year and a few months, since he lost his magic.  
  
Since his life had changed for the worst … and for the best.  
  
There were some days when Magnus would really miss his magic, but soon, he realized that he may had lost his magic, but it was still present in his life. Every second of his life was indeed filled with magic. Because his life was simply surrounded by Alexander.  
  
  
Because Alexander made everything better. He transformed pain into love, emptiness into happiness, and a void life into a life filled with bliss and peace.  
  
He might have lost his magic, but every second spent with Alec by his side, made his life a little magical, and his life worth living.  
  
He had felt like his life was over when he had lost his magic, he had thought that Alec would leave him now that he had lost his whole being. But he was wrong. God, he was so wrong.  
  
Deep down, he had knew that Alec wouldn't go away, but  the other part of him had been so scared, so terrified. And when he saw him, every day, Alec standing by his side after his loss, it made him love Alec even more.  
  
  
One day, they had been laying on their bed. Holding each other close, they were silent, floating in their moment of love.  
  
Magnus had been laying on Alec, his head on his chest, exactly like he was now, listening to his heartbeat. And that's when he had realized. That he wanted Alec for the rest of his life. That he deserved Alec for the rest of his life.  
  
He had spent most of his immortal life thinking that love was too good for him, that he wasn't good enough to be loved like he wished to be.  
  
But meeting Alexander not only made him realize that he deserved him, but also that he needed him.  
  
  
So that day, when they were both just enjoying their present moment, Magnus had looked up at Alec, and without even barely thinking, looking into Alec's eyes with love and gratefulness, he had whispered :  
  
  
''Marry me ?''  
  
  
And Alec, still laying on their bed, on his back, had suddenly looked down at Magnus,  
  
  
''What ???'' had exclaimed Alec, wide eyed.  
  
  
''Marry me, Alexander'' had said Magnus, looking at him with teary eyes, and a bright smile.  
  
  
A few seconds of silence had passed between them, where Alec had opened his mouth multiple times to say something but no words had came out, and where Magnus was still looking at him with a big smile, and even had started to laugh at how, for the first time, he was the one who had made Alec speechless.  
  
  
''Are you … are you serious ?'' had asked Alec, looking back at Magnus, with shining eyes, and a brilliant smile of his own, all the while laughing.  
  
  
Magnus had nodded, smiling wide.  
  
Bringing up both of his hands to cup Alec's face, he had got closer to Alec, and bringing their forehead together, he had bumped his nose into Alec's. Then, bringing their lips closer, but without initiating a kiss, Magnus had whispered again,  
  
  
''Marry me, Alexander''  
  
  
The next second, Alec had strongly wrapped his arms around his waist, he had pushed him to the side, and positioning himself on top of him, he had pinned him on his back.  
  
Laying on top of him, Alec had said,  
  
  
''Ask me again'', biting his lips and smiling,  
  
  
''Marry me, Alec'' had said Magnus, looking up at him, but he wasn't smiling anymore, he was looking at Alec with the most serious expression.  
  
  
''I was wondering when you were going to ask me'' had said Alec, smirking at him, making Magnus laugh.  
  
  
''So … you want that with me ?'' had asked Magnus, smiling back at Alec.  
  
  
''Magnus … I want everything with you'' had replied Alec, then he had kissed him.  
  
  
Thinking back about that time, Magnus chuckled and hugged Alec tightly with his arms, while taking a long breath.  
  
  
It was true that there was a time when Magnus doubted himself, he doubted if he would ever be good, and enough for Alec. But not only Alec made him realize how much he loved Magnus, it also made him realize how strongly and passionately Magnus loved Alec with his whole heart and soul. He realized how strong his love was, how strong their love was. That's when he was sure. He was so sure of their love, of Alec's love for him, and he was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of life with him.  
  
  
A movement brought Magnus back to the present. Alec sighed in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes, blinking them, and found Magnus looking down at him already which made him widely smile.  
  
  
''Good morning … husband'' greeted Alec, his eyes wrinkling by how much he was smiling.  
  
  
''Good morning … Alexander Lightwood-Bane'' replied Magnus, with a wide smile of his own.  
  
  
''I can't believe this is real'' said Alec, with an awed voice, ''It feels …''  
  
  
''… like a dream ?'' asked Magnus.  
  
  
''Yeah'' answered Alec,  
  
  
''Well, trust me … this is very much real darling'' said Magnus, looking down at Alec, smiling.  
  
  
Bringing up his left hand to caress Alec's cheek, his eyes lingered a few seconds, on his wedding ring, indeed confirming, that this was reality.  
  
The golden, shining ring, was fitting his finger, like it was always meant to be there.  
  
  
When, a few months ago, they had gone out to choose the ring, along with Isabelle, Magnus had hesitated between an argent and gold ring, so he had asked Alec to make the choice.  
  
Alec had came behind him, and reaching out for both of the rings, he had told Magnus to choose the gold one.  
  
And when Magnus had asked him how he made that choice easily, Alec had smiled and said,  
  
  
''Shadowhunters marry in gold so … ''  
  
  
So they picked to golden rings. Both of their rings were simple, there was no design on the exterior of the ring, but what was in the interior was the most important thing.  
  
  
They brought up their idea together and made Isabelle do it.  
  
They had asked her to grave inside the ring an infinity sign and at the end of each border, she had engraved with a blue ink two letters : M and L.  
  
  
Alec brought up his own hand to hold Magnus'. Moving Magnus' hand away, Alec hold it in his own, and linking their fingers together, he looked at their joined hands, more particularly, at their wedding rings.  
  
  
''They are perfect'' said Alec, still looking at their hands.  
  
  
Then Magnus brought their forehead together, and closing his eyes, said,  
  
  
''We are perfect''  
  
  
''We are, aren't we ?'' said Alec, sighing, and bringing down his hands to hold Magnus' by his waist. They were hugging each other close. Magnus let his head fall on Alec's chest and Alec positioned his chin on top of Magnus' head.  
  
  
''Yesterday was perfect'' said Alec, to which Magnus nodded and hummed, because he was resting with his eyes closed.  
  
  
''Was it … uh...''  
  
  
''Was it what ?'' asked Magnus, still not looking up at Alec, but using one of his fingers to caress the wedding rune which was on Alec's chest, near his heart. And he felt Alec's heart pumping under his touch.  
  
  
'' Was it … everything you hoped for ?'' asked Alec, which made Magnus look up this time.  
  
  
''Alexander … yesterday was the best day of my life''  
  
  
''Yeah ?'' whispered Alec, looking at him with a small smile,  
  
  
''Yeah'' answered Magnus looking at him with his own smile,  
  
  
''Same here'' said Alec, which made Magnus chuckle.  
  
  
Then his stomach growled, which made Magnus growl, and he put his head back on Alec's chest.  
  
  
''I don't want to move from here'' grumbled Magnus, holding Alec tight, making Alec giggle.  
  
  
''You have to let go Magnus'' said Alec,  
  
  
''Never'' said Magnus, bringing his head back and looking at Alec with a serious expression,  
  
  
''I will never let you go''  
  
  
''Me neither'' replied Alec, the next second, without a bit of hesitation,  
  
  
''But you have to let me go buy breakfast right now'' said Alec smiling, which made Magnus shake his head and only hold Alec tighter. But in the next second, Magnus was on his back on the bed. And before he had the time to react, Alec got up, and got out of the bed.  
  
  
''What ? Noo where are you going ? Come back !'' whined Magnus, trying to get a hold of Alec with his hands, but Alec was already in front of their wardrobe picking up his shirt and pants.  
  
Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. And a few minutes later, he came out.  
  
  
'' You're going to have me next to you for the rest of our life, you can wait a few minutes without me ?'' said Alec, smirking at Magnus, teasing him while putting on his shirt.  
  
  
Magnus got up, and resting his back on the headboard, he folded his arms in front his chest, and said,  
  
  
''Don't go'' said Magnus, with a pout, when Alec was finishing putting his pants on.  
  
Chuckling, Alec made his way towards the bed, and bending forward, he placed a kiss on Magnus' forehead, then, stepping back and looking down at Magnus with a smile, he sighed and said,  
  
  
''You are adorable''  
  
  
''Then come and be adorable with me ? I want cuddles'' said Magnus, bringing his arms towards Alec, but Alec moved away.  
  
  
''Nope, what you need right now, is breakfast.'' said Alec. He took his jacket which was on a chair, putting it on, he checked his pockets for money. He counted them and deciding it was enough to get breakfast, he put them back in his jacket's pocket.  
  
  
''Wait here, I will be back in ten minutes okay ?''  
  
  
''No no wait wait, come back here !'' called Magnus, from the bed, holding out his hands,  
  
  
''What is it ?'' asked Alec, sighing, but looking adorably at his husband,  
  
  
''Just come here, please ?'' asked Magnus, looking at Alec with puppy eyes, which he couldn't ignore.  
  
  
So Alec went next to their bed, and standing next to it, he looked down at Magnus, and before he could ask what he wanted, Magnus pulled him on the bed, on top of him, by pulling on his jacket.  
  
  
And he kissed him. So Alec kissed him back. Magnus was holding Alec by his waist while Alec was holdings Magnus' face between his palms.  
  
They both poured all their love into their kiss, and they were both smiling doing it.  
  
  
Pulling back, Alec looked into Magnus' brown eyes, and said,  
  
  
''What was that for ?''  
  
  
''From now on, you're not allowed to get out of the house without having a kiss and hearing me say ''I love you'' to you'' said Magnus, looking at Alec with a smile.  
  
  
''Oh really ? And … where is my ''I love you'' ?'' asked Alec with a smirk.  
  
  
So Magnus brought his hand up, caressed Alec's cheek with his thumb, and with a soft smile, and a look that made every emotions he was feeling visible, he said,  
  
  
''I love you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane''  
  
  
''I love you too … Magnus Lightwood-Bane'' replied Alec, bringing their forehead together, then, chuckling, he said,  
  
  
''We are so sappy''  
  
  
''Nope, we are cute'' said Magnus rising his eyebrows  
  
  
''Now, you can go and bring us breakfast''  
  
  
  
''Alright'' said Alec, then quickly kissing Magnus, he got up from the bed.  
  
  
''I will be back in a few minutes alright ? See you'' said Alec, looking back at Magnus from the door of their room,  
  
  
''Okay'' said Magnus, smiling at him.  
  
###  
  
  
Closing the door behind him, Alec got out of the appartement with a smile. Taking the stairs, a few seconds later, he was out of the building.  
  
  
Walking away from their building, Alec took the path to the bakery  they always go to.  
  
It was 10 minutes away from their loft, and it was a pretty good one.  
  
The owners were an old married couple, and very kind and nice too.  
  
They opened their business a few months ago, and Magnus had absolutely wanted to try breakfast there, because he had said that he was getting bored of the usual bakery they used to go to.  
  
With their first try at the place, it had become their favorite.  
  
Their special cupcakes were the special thing about the bakery. Alec and Magnus were told that the owners use a secret recipe only for their cupcakes. Magnus immediately had loved them, and so did Alec.  
  
  
Plus, the owners, Mr and Mrs Santiago, always welcomed them with wide smiles.  
  
Mrs Santiago, especially, loved talking to them. Mostly, to Magnus. They were both interested in common things such as history, makeup, fashion, and of course, pastries.  
  
Whenever they went to their shop, it was like going to visit friends, because they overcame the owners/clients relationship a long time ago.  
  
Indeed, they all together went out to spend some quality time with each other. They had became friends rather quickly.  
  
And of course, they had been invited to their wedding.  
  
Actually, Mrs Santiago had helped Isabelle, Clary and Maia with the decorations. They were indeed the ones who made their wedding cake.  
  
  
Even thinking about their wedding sent butterflies to his stomach.. Because Magnus was right. Yesterday was perfect.  
  
And it was beyond perfect, it was… everything.  
  
  
Last year, when Magnus had proposed to him, Alec really thought it was a dream.  
  
Because, deep down, even if hadn't realized it, he knew that Magnus meant everything to him. He knew that there would be no one else except Magnus.  
  
It was like Alec finally had found the purpose of his life.  
  
Being a Shadowhunter, Alec had a habit of putting everyone else first, and his personal habits and life aside. He had lived the majority of his life thinking he would never truly be happy. That he would spend the rest of his life alone,not allowed to go after something, or someone he wants.  
  
But meeting Magnus taught him so many things.  
  
  
Meeting Magnus had been the only best thing that ever happened to him. His life, which had been full of darkness, pain, heartache, had changed into something full of love, happiness, and peace.  
  
Magnus had taught him how to live. Literally.  
  
It was true that it had took him a great deal of time to finally overcome his fear.  
  
Every struggle and fight that had put him down, again and again, he had fought them with Magnus. And they had fought, together, every other problems of theirs.  
  
  
Alec didn't know when he had realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus. But, when Magnus proposed to him, everything clicked into place , and everything had suddenly made sense.  
  
  
And the wedding… had been absolutely beautiful. Everything about it had been perfect.  
  
But, what Alec thought that had been absolutely perfect, was Magnus.  
  
Dressed in his beautiful purple wedding suit, when Magnus had entered the altar (?) of the the Institute, Alec forgot how to breath. Literally.  
  
All he could see was Magnus walking toward him. And he couldn't see anything else.  
  
They were both almost crying even before Magnus had reached the altar.  
  
And when Magnus did, Alec had to call to every bit of control he had to not to break down in front of their guests.  
  
  
Magnus hadn't been no better. His eyeliner had been smudged, and he had wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, and had said, “I look like a mess” making everyone chuckle.  
  
But Alec had looked at him, with utter adoration and love, and had answered, “ No, you look beautiful “, making the same guests awn and teary.  
  
And then… they had become husbands.  
  
  
After they had  exchanged their rings, and had said the vows, Brother Zachariah had approached them to draw the wedding union rune on Alec’s arm and on his chest, right upon his heart.  
  
Magnus hadn't been able to have a wedding rune for himself, but last night, after they came home from the wedding, Magnus showed him the tattoo he had got.  
  
It was the wedding rune, drawn exactly like Alec’s and it was drawn at the exact same place. But he didn't get it on his arm.  
  
  
The fact that they both had the the wedding rune was something beyond beautiful.  
  
  
They had married in gold and blue, just like every Shadowhunters and Downworlders get married in their world.  
  
Of course, the Clave had his opinions and problems with a shadowhunter and a warlock getting married but Alec had sorted out everything, with the help of his family and friends, and colleagues.  
  
  
Alec had been so busy in his thoughts, that he didn't realize he missed the bakery.  
  
Stopping in his track, and looking behind him, he noticed he missed it only from a few steps.  
  
Walking back, Alec stopped in front of the bakery, and smiling to himself, he mentally prepared himself to all the questions which were going to be thrown in his way.  
  
What he didn't except, was to find, instead of Mr and Mrs Santiago, a young woman standing inside the bakery.  
  
  
“Good morning! You must be lucky, you're my first customer! “ exclaimed the young lady, smiling widely.  
  
  
“Uh… “ said Alec, standing still in the middle of the shop, utterly confused.  
  
  
“Where are Mr and Mrs Santiago? “ asked Alec, “And who are you?”  
  
  
“Oh, I am their daughter Chiara! “ said the lady, introducing herself.  
  
  
“And… Where are your parents? Are they alright??” asked Alec, his mind going already wild.  
  
  
“Yes, yes, they are, don't worry! It's just Mom’s birthday today. So mom and dad always spend their time together. So, it's actually the only day I get to take care of the shop. But, I have to admit, everything is different in New York, in comparison to the place we used to live last year. “ said Chiara.  
  
  
“It's your Mom’s birthday?? Why didn't she informed us about it? “ exclaimed Alec. If he had knew, he would have bought a gift with Magnus to gift it to her.  
  
  
“Uh… because you're a simple customer?” said Chiara, looking at him like he had grown a second head.  
  
  
“ No, I mean… I don't know if they told you about me or anything. But I'm Alec… They even came to my weddin-”  
  
  
“Oh my God! “ exclaimed the young woman, taking Alec by surprise.  
  
  
“You're Alexander Lightwood Bane!!”  
  
  
“Uh… “  
  
  
“Oh, my parents told me all about you! And your husband too! Oh my God I can't believe I have finally the chance to meet you!” said Chiara, almost yelling, she was jumping on her feet and clapping her hands as if she just met a celebrity.  
  
  
Alec didn't know where to stand. He wasn't particularly comfortable in these kind of situation. He was really starting to think that he should have taken Magnus along with him.  
  
But before he could say anything, Chiara interrupted him again.  
  
  
“You're the guy he was talking about yesterday. With the magnificent wedding! “  
  
  
Then, she walked toward him and holding out her hand, she said,  
  
  
“It's finally nice to meet you, Mr Lightwood Bane”  
  
  
Lightwood Bane  
  
  
God, Alec would never get tired of hearing it.  
  
  
Holding out his hand, he shaked her hand.  
  
  
“It's nice to meet you too, Chiara. I heard about you too from your parents. You are doing a photography course right? “ asked Alec, interested in the subject.  
  
  
“Yeah, I am and I am loving it “ replied Chiara, smiling proudly.  
  
  
“The pictures around here, you're the one who took them right? “ asked Alec, looking awed.  
  
It wasn't the first time he noticed them, but every time he looked at them, he felt like he was actually in the scene.  
  
The beauty in every single pictures had been perfectly captured.  
  
There were five of them in total. And every one of them showed how talented she was.  
  
  
“They are perfect. Magnus adores them”  
  
  
“Magnus? “ asked Chiara, confused.  
  
  
“Oh, he is… Hum… He is my husband “ said Alec, and without even realizing it, he started to grin, a big smile taking place on his face, and a blush on his cheeks.  
  
  
“Awwwnnn look at your blush! You two sound so perfect together! “  
  
  
“We kinda are, perfect together “ answered Alec, still grinning.  
  
  
“Alright, why don't you order your breakfast so you can go back to your husband as soon as possible? “ said Chiara, winking at him, and making him laugh a little.  
  
  
“Yeah sure, I am gonna take five of your chocolate cupcakes. “  
  
  
“Alright come on” said Chiara, then, going back behind the counter, she took out the cupcakes and put them in a white box.  
  
  
Standing waiting, Alec noticed tiny little red velvet heart cakes, a little for away on a little table.  
  
  
“What are they for? “ asked Alec, pointing at the table with his finger.  
  
  
“Oh! Well… Since it's my parents birthday they decided to give something for free to the customers. If you want them, I can put them in another box for you. And also, if you want, I can also realize some design on the cakes. Mom and dad are expert at these things, but I am not bad at it either” said Chiara, grinning at him.  
  
  
Alec approached the table to have a closer look at the cakes. They were not that little actually, they could fit in his palm. And they were simple. There was no decoration upon them, probably because the choice would be made by the customers like Chiara said.  
  
They did, indeed, look delicious.  
  
  
“Yeah, pack me four of those would you, please? “ asked Alec, smiling politely.  
  
  
“Sure” answered Chiara. She walked toward the table while Alec made his way back to stand in front of the counter. She took out a red box, and put four little heart cakes into it.  
  
Coming back to stand in front of him, she asked,  
  
  
“What do you want me draw on it?”  
  
  
And a brilliant idea came to his mind.  
  
  
“I am gonna show you a drawing, can you draw that on the cakes? “ asked her, Alec.  
  
  
“Totally, what is it? “  
  
  
Picking his phone from his pocket, he searched for the picture he was thinking about.  
  
Then, he showed it to Chiara.  
  
  
“Wow, this is some pretty beautiful art! ”  
  
  
“I know” said Alec, smiling.  
  
  
“Okay, well I won't be able to reproduce every single details just like the picture, but give me 10 minutes” said Chiara, then got to work.  
  
  
While she was doing her job, Alec’s mind went back to his thoughts.  
  
  
He was already aching to go back to Magnus, and to be with him, to be enveloped himself with his presence and love.  
  
  
He couldn't wait to figure out what their new life was going to be like.  
  
Waking up next to Magnus, then going to sleep surrounded by his arms… Magnus was going to be his place where everything in Alec’s life would begin, and end.  
  
His day would start by waking up next to Magnus, and would end by Magnus on his side.  
  
From now on, they would be a family, a real family.  
  
And Alec was excited, and beyond happy to take this new step of their life.  
  
  
When he was younger, he hadn't hoped that one day this was where he would be.  
  
Married to Magnus Bane, to Magnus Lightwood Bane.  
  
His name, was joined to his now. Just like their life.  
  
From now on, everything they would face, and everything they would do, they would do it together. As one.  
  
  
“Done! “ exclaimed Chiara, bringing Alec’s mind to reality.  
  
  
Alec a little closer to take a look, and he was very much impressed. Not only this girl was talented in photography, but also inherited her parent's gift.  
  
It looked exactly like the picture he showed her.  
  
  
“It's perfect! Magnus is going to love it. “ said Alec, smiling happily at her.  
  
  
“ I hope he will! “ said Chiara,  
  
  
“It would have been amazing if you had brought your husband with you, I would love to meet him one day! “ said Chiara, smiling at him.  
  
  
“Here, this is Magnus” said Alec, then he showed to her one of the wedding pictures he had taken with Magnus.  
  
  
On the picture, Magnus was wearing his purple suit, his hair was perfectly done, and his makeup on point.  
  
  
“You guys are looking gorgeous! And who is the makeup artist?? I need that person's number like, right now ! The makeup is so perfect oh my God”  
  
  
“It's actually Magnus’ talent, he did it himself” said Alec, proudly, and laughing because of how much Chiara was excited.  
  
  
“No way! He did??” exclaimed Chiara,  
  
  
“Yeah he is pretty amazing at that. He is amazing in every way actually” said Alec, looking back at their picture.  
  
  
“Awwn look at this proud hubby” said the young girl, with a smile, making Alec chuckle.  
  
  
And that moment, his phone biped, and checking his messages, he saw that he got one from Magnus, which said :  
  
“Where is my breakfast?? And my husband???”.  
  
Alec smiled widely after reading it, and then Chiara said,  
  
  
“Alright, I am gonna let you go, otherwise your husband will show up here and drag you back without even giving you the chance to pick up the breakfast “ said Chiara, laughing.  
  
  
“Yeah that is something he would do. Hey, so how much do I have to pay? “ asked Alec, taking out the money from his jacket’s pocket.  
  
  
“Are you kidding me? You're not paying for this. Consider this as… my wedding gift for both you guys!” said Chiara instead, smiling at him.  
  
  
“Alright fine” said Alec, sighing, and taking both of the boxes in his hands.  
  
  
“It was really nice to meet you Chiara. Have a nice day, and I will tell Magnus to write down some makeup tips for you and give it to your parents so they can give it to you” said Alec, smiling, going for the bakery’s door.  
  
  
“Thank you! And congratulations again! And yes, I will count on that. “ said Chiara, waving her hand to say goodbye.

 

###

  
  
Getting out of the bakery, it only took Alec ten minutes to get in front of their front door.  
  
  
“Magnus open up!” called out Alec, since he couldn't reach for his keys because he had his hands full.  
  
  
“You have a key! “ heard Alec from inside, but he also heard footsteps approaching.  
  
  
A few seconds, the door opened, and Alec got inside.  
  
  
“Why are you holding two boxes? I thought you were only going to get a few cupcakes” said Magnus.  
  
  
“I was, but then I got you a little surprise, here. Go to the couch.” answered Alec, handing him the box which contained the little red cakes.  
  
  
Magnus, with a small smile, made his way to the couch and sat on it, while Alec took out his shoes and his jacket, and followed Magnus.  
  
  
Both of them were sitting on the couch. Magnus was opening the box, while Alec put the other box on the little table facing the couch.  
  
  
“Ooh they are so beautiful!” said Magnus, looking at the cakes with a fond smile, while taking one in his hand.  
  
  
“There was this girl at the bakery, it was their daughter!” said Alec, to Magnus.  
  
  
“Chiara ??” asked Magnus, looking at Alec,  
  
  
“How do you even know her name? Mr and Mrs Santiago never told us her name.”  
  
  
“Uh… Well I learn it from her mother actually” answered Magnus.  
  
  
“Oh” simply said Alec.  
  
  
“She made this?” asked Magnus, looking at the tiny cake in his hand, with a fond look.  
  
  
“Yeah she did” answered Alec with a smile.  
  
  
“Wow it's so beautiful, and the icing is perfect. Wait… Isn't that the picture that Biscuit drew and gave us as a wedding present??”  
  
  
“Exactly! You like it?”  
  
  
“Like it? Alexander, I love it!” exclaimed Magnus, and taking his phone out of his pocket, Magnus took a picture of it, and send it to the group chat on WhatsApp, where Maryse, Jace, Maia, Izzy, Max, Clary, and even Simon were in.  
  
  
“I mean… it's exactly like how Clary did it”  
  
  
“Yeah, Chiara is an amazing artist too”  
  
  
Actually, the icing that Chiara did, showed Alec taking Magnus by the lapel of his suit, to kiss him. Exactly like he did when Magnus crashed his wedding with Lydia.  
  
  
Clary had drew the moment on paper and had gifted it to them as a wedding present. And it was now hanging in their bedroom, in a frame.  
  
  
Magnus, putting back the cake in the box, grabbed Alec by his shirt and moved him toward him to kiss him on the lips.  
  
And Alec kissed him back, smiling into their kiss, thinking back about the moment when he was the one who grabbed Magnus to kiss him in front of everyone, while making a very valid point.  
  
  
Drawing back, Magnus looked at Alec, and said,  
  
  
“I am really happy that you are my husband”  
  
  
“I am happy you're my husband too, Magnus.” said Alec, smiling happily at him.  
  
  
Smiling at each other, Magnus grabbed the cake from the box, and fed one piece of it to Alec. Then Alec, fed some to Magnus.  
  
  
Their first morning as husband's, was going perfectly.  
  
And there was no doubt, that, from this day, every single morning they would spend together would be perfect, and filled with love, laughter, happiness…  
  
  
Because now, they were one, and it was everything either of them wanted during their entire life.  
  
  
It was _**everything**_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :p


End file.
